Achk Med-Beq
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Lieutenant | bijnaam = | functie = Oplichter | species = Corellian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter 78 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} Achk Med-Beq was de partner van Dannl Faytonni en een oplichter die tijdens de Separatist Crisis ontsnapte op Coruscant. Biografie Achk Med-Beq was de criminele partner van Dannl Faytonni, al was Med-Beq vermoedelijk de meest ambitieuze en inventieve van de twee. Faytonni belandde bijna de cel na een mislukte zaak in verband met een Spice mijn. Med-Beq en Faytonni vluchtten naar Coruscant. Aan het linkeroog droeg Med-Beq een grote, opvallende tatoeage. Uiteindelijk werd het duo gevat en gevangengezet maar in 22 BBY ontsnapten ze uit het CoCo District Penetentiary. Ze konden iemand beetnemen en uiteindelijk via een Speeder vertrekken met linnengoed in gezelschap van nog een andere ontsnapte gevangene, Llollulion. Een opsporingsbericht werd verstuurd maar beide oplichters waren opnieuw actief in het CoCo District. Faytonni had in een Sabacc partij twee uniformen kunnen bemachtigen van de Republic Judicial Forces. De twee hielden zich een tijdlang schuil in de Outlander Club waar ze meteen vrouwelijke klanten om zich heen lokten. Toen Zam Wesell werd gevat in de Club, trok Med-Beq op met de Twi’leks Lunae Minx en Ayy Vida. Med-Beq en Faytonni raakten eveneens geïnteresseerd om de Swokes Swokes kunstenares Oakie Dokes te sponsoren in toekomstige projecten. Faytonni was zoals gewoonlijk zeer charmant maar Dokes rook onraad. Een voordeel voor beide partijen betekende voor een Swokes Swokes immers evenveel als ‘sukkelaars’. Hoe deze deal uiteindelijk afliep, was niet geweten. Med-Beq werkte nu ook samen met de naïeve dief Magaloof. Samen knapten ze wat zaakjes op maar Med-Beq lokte Magaloof in de val door hem te overtuigen om een juwelenwinkel in CoCo Town te overvallen. Magaloof roofde de winkel leeg maar werd tegengehouden door Dannl Faytonni die vermomd als Republic Officer een preek gaf aan de naïeve Leffingite. Magaloof haastte zich naar Med-Beq om hem in te lichten over de mislukte inbraak maar Med-Beq was spoorloos verdwenen. Met de buit in hun bezit trokken Faytonni en Med-Beq voort. In 22 BBY waren de twee nog steeds op de vlucht voor de Senate Commandos en droegen ze nog steeds uniformen van de Judicial Forces. 'Captain' Dannl Faytonni en 'Lieutenant' Med-Beq probeerden om de J-Type Nubian Star Skiff van Padmé Amidala te otnvreemden maar dit mislukte omdat het schip was geprogrammeerd om naar de Galactic Senate koers te zetten. Wat er uiteindelijk van Achk Med-Beq was geworden, wist niemand. Achter de Schermen *Achk Med-Beq werd gespeeld door Ahmed Best (Jar Jar Binks) Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Achk Med-Beq in de Databank *Magaloof in de Databank *Coco District Jailbreak Alert in HoloNet News *Episode II Scrapbook *Who is Who in the Outlander Club *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Clone Wars Webcomic: Departure *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Mensen category:Outlander Club category:Coruscanti category:Criminelen